Welcome Home
by nickinick94
Summary: So this is my first fan fiction ever so please be gentle! SethxOC and kind of JacobxOC.


I stood at the airport nervously anticipating my husband's return home. He'd been gone so long – almost three years now. What if he didn't love me anymore? Would he love Cody and Izzy the same way I do?

"Jacquelyn, stop worrying!" I looked over at my best friend and sister-in-law, Graison. She was standing next to me with Izzy on her hip. She had been my guardian angel the last few years and I can't imagine how I would have made it without her.

I looked down at Cody, who was perched on my own hip. As I looked into his brown eyes I recalled the last day I saw eyes that were so similar…

"_No. No don't leave me. You can't."_

_He sighed. "I'm sorry, J. I have to."_

_The tears were flowing freely from my eyes as we said our last goodbyes._

"_I won't be able to make it without you," I whispered, snuggling closer as Seth held me in a tight embrace._

"_Yes you will," My husband was over-confidant in my abilities, "Because I _will_ come back home."_

_I just sighed and nodded. "And so will Jacob?" it wasn't meant to be a question, but it turned out to be one anyway._

"_Of course. How could he possibly leave his little sister?" He answered. I looked into those big brown eyes and saw the sadness and sincerity in them before he leaned down for a soft kiss._

At the time I had been unaware of my pregnancy and had blamed the sickness that followed a few weeks later on the stress of having my husband and brother go off to war. Graison was actually the one to figure it out.

I remember the elation of finding out I was having twins and then the despair of realizing that Seth wouldn't be around for their first two years.

Graison helped me with taking care of twins and all four of us talked to Seth everyday through video chat. Jacob was stationed with him so the twins were now able to recognize their dad and uncle.

"Jacquelyn! Stop it!" Graison was getting annoyed. I looked over at her questioningly. "You're biting your lip. If you're not careful you're going to chew right through it."

I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. Even as a teenager she had acted like an old lady. "Yes, Mother," I sighed.

"She's right you know," my dad chimed in. "See their already deplaning."

At that my head snapped back to focus on the terminal. There was indeed a group of people dressed in uniform walking off the plane. I searched the sea of faces and spotted Jake. I pointed him out to Graison and she squealed in excitement.

"Oh I can't wait! Ugh, why do they have to give a speech to the soldiers first?" she groaned.

I agreed with her. Now that I could see him all I wanted to do was run over to him and hug him and make sure he was okay.

I searched the crowd, beginning to panic. Where was Seth? What if something had happened? What if I didn't recognize him?

"There's Seth," Graison pointed out. I followed the direction she was pointing and was relieved when my gaze found him. The officer finished speaking and saluted them. All the soldiers returned the gesture before turning to find their love ones.

Unable to contain myself, I handed Cody over to my father and ran to meet Seth and Jake. I tackled Seth in an embrace so tight I was surprised he could still breathe. I pressed my lips to his and felt his strong arms wrapped around me before my feet left the floor as he spun me around. I could hardly see because of all the tears in my eyes, but I could still see the joy and love in his beautiful doe eyes.

We broke apart and I launched myself equally enthusiastically into Jacob's arms, minus the kiss. Graison and Dad had walked over with the kids and I took Izzy away from her so she and Jake could have just as happy a reunion. Dad gave Seth a quick hug and a warm "welcome home, son," before giving Cody to Seth.

The tears of joy came even harder when I saw the look on Seth's face when holding his son for the first time. Oh how I had missed him!

We got home late that night because we had gone over to Dad's house to celebrate Seth's and Jake's homecoming. By the time we had put the twins to bed we were completely exhausted. I curled up in Seth's arms and rested my head on his chest. "I missed you so much," I whispered.

"I love you," he whispered back. I snuggled closer and fell asleep wrapped in my husband's warm embrace.

**So yeah I'm sorry about the rushed ending and weird timing of the story. I actually started writing this on Veterans' Day and then forgot about it and found it again and I know – excuses, excuses. Well anyway this is my very first fanfic so please be gentle! But review? Please? With sugar on top? And chocolate? Please and thank you?**

** ~ Nikki (:**


End file.
